zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 61
Suggestions Dark Dragon vs. Stallord Back by popular demand. Both are dragons that only use their arms and mouth. Both shoot similar fire/energy balls. Both battles require climbing higher to damage them (dark dragon's hands or the pillar) and both were specifically stated to exist due to the final boss. One is a final boss but the other is thought to be one of the best boss fights in the series. Oni Link 21:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Dragons kick your ass. --AuronKaizer ' 21:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes. Diachronos (talk) 21:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Anything that appears in Mother 3 gets my vote (that's right, look it up!) Portal-Kombat : : Still like it. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : :Still awesome.--MaloMart (talk) 00:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I'm sorry to be the negative nancy here, but I honestly don't like this.... And bring back Onox vs. Darkhammer. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Onox vs. Darkhammer was clearly going nowhere. This may be Oni's only way to get Onox into the Temple of Courage.--MaloMart (talk) 02:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I disagree. It finished with a +1 or +2 almost every time. Thats enough to win a weak week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : :Still a good fight, still deserves it. haha at "negative nancy".'-- C2' / 02:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : :Still a good fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : i had the feeling people were getting sick of onox v darkhammer so i decided to leave it for a couple of months until a rainy day. Oni Link 17:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't like this one very much. Oddball 464 02:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Skull Kid vs. Zant Two relatively crazy villains who are revealed to merely be puppets of the real villain later on in the games. Also, diametrically opposed fight of two massive fanbases. Should be interesting. Of course, I'm biased here, having made it and all. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds interesting. Diachronos (talk) 21:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Woah! This is a great connection, and even though I'm totally a Majora's Mask fan, Zant gives me second thoughts! Portal-Kombat : : I see the similiarities, but Zant is actually evil while the Skull Kid is just being possessed. Plus, I'm sick of the Majora's Mask/Twilight Princess debate, which I think this will cause. Still, I like it enough to support.--MaloMart (talk) 00:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I would support this in any normal instance, but Majora vs. Zant is still vividly in my mind (even though it was awhile back). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Great connections! Sounds like an awesome fight to me! The Midna (talk) 01:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes yes yes! This should turn out very well. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : :I like Zant, and I like Skull Kid, but I forsee Zant wining by a mile(s). And I believe Majora vs. Zant was my first official ToC vote....memories :)-- C2' / 02:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Zant is way too large of a figure for this to be fifty-fifty. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :: : Really? Based on how Majora vs. Zant did, I thought Skull Kid would easily win. This shows me otherwise. Switchin' my vote to a support.--MaloMart (talk) 03:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Blah. Just don't like it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : This be a keeper. Oddball 464 02:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Molgera vs. Slime Eel Large snake/worm/eel like creatures that pop their heads out of various places. Both must be defeated by Hookshotting certain parts of their bodies, then slashing their weak spots. Also, both deploy decoys during the courses of their battles. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Actually, this is pretty cool. Portal-Kombat : : I don't know anything about LA, but I love WW. Diachronos (talk) 11:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmmmm....no. I'm officially not a fan of WW in the ToC. --AuronKaizer ' 13:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Not feeling it Oddball 464 02:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't think very many will vote, but Molgera might actuall win, hmmm first TWW win in the ToC?'-- C2' / 15:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : no I remember distinctly molgera bet twinmold before I came (I remember because I would have desperately voted twinmold) Oni Link 17:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Error vs. Old Man Probably not going to win but I thought I'd see what people thought of it so I can know if I should bring it back another week. Anyway, both are some of the most outright bizarre characters in the series. They both appear in the oldest of old games, and they are known for their horribly mangled sentences.--MaloMart (talk) 00:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : Generally I hate fights like this, but I'm liking this one. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : ERROR DOES NOT COMPUTE --AuronKaizer ' 01:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : bEhInD gRaPeFrUiT fAlLs! ZoOm! ThErE's a SeCrEt! He'Ll SaY "sAy PaSsWoRd!" wAiT tHrEe MiNuTeS! ...oh wait. Wrong game. Maybe it was something about getting a sword from behind a waterfall? Portal-Kombat : :I'M ERROR, HOW ARE YOU?'-- C2' / 01:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : Too funny not to support! Oddball 464 02:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : im opposing because i see a lot of hate mail going toward zelda ii and there is little or no chance of ERROR being the victor. Oni Link 15:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : This one is very interesting, but it seems like a landslide victory for Old Man, seeing as Error is in one guy, with that game being Zelda II. Old Man was in multiple games. I'm going to have to think this over before I support or oppose. The Midna (talk) 22:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : A rediculous concept, but I like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : : This should work well. Midna Rocks : : I like this one! They both appear in the good old pixel days, and are both pretty famous (or perhaps infamous.) The Midna (talk) 19:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Comments I have two new suggestions ready. One's a character fight, kind of original in my opinion. The other's a semi-joke fight, but I think it'd be a good one simply because of how ridiculous it is. It's not ridiculous like idiotic, but it's definitely not something most people would suggest. So, I'd like people's opinions: resuggest Jovani vs. Pamela's Father, suggest the character fight, or suggest the joke fight? Personally I'd shy away from resuggesting Jovani vs. Pamela's Father, but if people like it enough for it to have a chance at winning, I'm all for it. Thoughts? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 04:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I say do the joke one. Error vs. Old Man was kind of a joke too and look how well it's doing.--MaloMart (talk) 04:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC)